Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: This is a new and improved version of The things I Try to Hide. Sam was adopted by Brooke and has an eating disorder and is confused about her sexuality. It also deals with rape and abuse in later chapters. There is a much better summary inside. WARNING; CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF BULIMAI AND DEALS WITH RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. READ WITH CATION


**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 1: Suspicions **

**Summary: First of all this is a new and improved version of The Things I try To Hide, Brooke adopted Sam three months ago. Sam has a couple of secrets that are going to come out like she is bulimic and has been since she was thirteen years old when she was raped and abused by one of her foster brothers. Sam is also confused about her sexuality watch as she try to deal with everything. Brooke and Peyton will become a couple in this story in due time. Brooke will also be dealing with some mommy issues. N this story Brooke will not have been abused in high school like she was in the other version of this : THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF BULIMIA AND DEALS WITH RAPE AND ABUSE. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED JUST BE CARFUL WHILE READING IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED **

Brooke has now officially been Sam's mother for 3 months and they are really happy about this. They are also closer than ever. But little does Brooke know Sam has a secret and she has had it ever since she met Brooke she's just hid it very well. Her secret is that she is bulimic.

It's morning in the Davis house. Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast while Sam is in her room slowly waking up. It's been 5 minutes now Sam is up and headed to the bathroom. Once she gets to the bathroom she just stops and stairs at the mirror while a bunch of thoughts are going through her head. She's now grabbing her stomach and thinking on how fat she is and her thighs her arms and her face. She's just disgusted on how her body looks today. She hears Brooke call her and tell her she better be up and getting dressed because breakfast was ready and Haley would be there in 10 minutes. Sam says she'll be out in a minute. She goes to her closet and grabs a shirt then puts a baggy sweat shirt over it, then puts skinny jeans on and walks out of her room and goes into the kitchen and sees Brooke putting breakfast on the counter. She walks over to the counter and sits down on the bar stool. Brooke comes and sits next to her.

"Good Morning Hunnie." Brooke says as she starts eating her breakfast

"Good morning Mom. Breakfast looks really good." Sam says as she picks up her fork and starts eating

"Thanks. So Sam what are your plans for today?" Brooke asks

"Well after school if it was okay with you I was going to hang out with Rose." Sam tells her mom as she eats more of her breakfast

"Yeah that sounds fine to me. Just be home at six for dinner your Aunt Peyton and her new Girlfriend are coming over for dinner tonight along with your Aunt Haley, Jamie Uncle Nathan, and your Uncle Lucas." Brooke says as she takes the last couple of bites on her plate

"Okay I will. Mom can Rose come to dinner? Since the whole family is coming and Rose is my best friend?" Sam asks her mom and gives her reasoning while she takes the last bites of her food

"Sure hunny" Brooke says

"Thanks Mom. By the way breakfast was amazing**. **I'm just going to go get my stuff so I'm ready when Haley gets here which should be any minute now." Sam says as she gets up from the table and walks to her room

"Okay." Brooke says

Brooke and Sam get up from the counter. Brooke picks up the plates and heads into the kitchen to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Sam heads into her room, then goes into her bathroom and shuts the door. She turns the water on and lifts up the toilet seat. She kneels down on her knees and puts her hair up in a ponytail then she takes her extra tooth brush and shoves it down her throat until she pukes. She keeps doing this until there is nothing left coming up. She flushes the toilet and then brushes her teeth then grabs her backpack and heads out of her room. Once out of her room she sees Haley sitting on a stool talking to Brooke. Sam didn't even hear the doorbell ring she guesses it rang when she was in the bathroom. Haley looks up and sees Sam walking towards them. Haley starts to get up while Brooke is walking towards the door.

"Good Morning Sam." Haley says as she gets up and heads towards the door

"Good Morning Aunt Haley." Sam says as she fixes her backpack on her shoulder and walks towards the door

"You ready to go? We don't want to be late to school." Haley asks waiting by the door

"Yeah I'm ready." Sam says while standing by the open door

"Okay then let's go. By Brooke see you at six O'clock for dinner." Haley says as she hugs Brooke then heads for her car

"Definitely, Can't wait to see little Jimmy Jam." Brooke says as she hugs Haley back

"Bye Mom Love you. See you at six with Rose." Sam says as she hugs her mom

"Bye Sweetie have a nice day at school. Stay out of trouble." Brooke says as she hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head

"I will." Sam says as she walks out the front door and towards her Aunt's car

Haley and Sam walk out to Haley's car and get into it. Haley starts to drive off. While on their way to school Sam was just looking out the window thinking about a couple of different things. One of the things she was thinking about was her Aunt Peyton and she was wonder how she knew she was into girl and not guys. She also wonders this about her best friend Rose. Rose has been her best friend ever since she started going to school at Tree Hill High. Rose told her she was gay the second week Sam had been hanging out with her but that didn't bother Sam at all. But lately Sam has been having these feelings for Rose that weren't just normal friendship ones. Sam was deep in thought about this she didn't even hear Haley calling her name.

"Sam" Haley says as she is still driving but got no answer from her

"Sam" Haley tries again but still no answer

"Sam" Haley tries one more time and finally she gets an answer

"Yeah?" Sam answers as she looks over at her Aunt

"Are you okay I've said your name three times before you answered?" Haley asks her

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff nothing important. What's up?" Sam says and asks while looking at Haley

"I just wanted to know if you have finished the essay that's due tomorrow." Haley says

"You mean the one that we actually got to choose a topic to write on our self's?" Sam asks as her eyes get big

" Yeah that would be the one." Haley says as she looks over at Sam and smiles

"I'm almost done with it." Sam says smiling

"Do you mind me asking you what it's about?" Haley asks

"No not at all. It's about being accepted and trying to find yourself." Sam says

"That sounds great. Well we are here." Haley says as she takes off her seat belt

"Thanks. Yes we are. So I guess I'll see you fifth period." Sam says as she takes off her seatbelt and opens the car door and gets out and starts heading for the school6

"yep see you then." Haley says as she opens the car door gets out herself and shuts and locks the door and heads in the school

Once inside the school they go opposite ways. Sam heads over to her locker. Sure enough standing there waiting for her is no one else but her best friend Rose. Sam can't help but think how beautiful her best friend looks standing there in her mini skirt and a tight ass top. What the hell are you thinking Sam? She's your best friend. She asked herself. She walks over to her locker and starts talking to her.

"Hey Bestie" Sam says as she smiles and gives Rose a hug

"Hey bestie back." Rose says as she also smiles and hugs San

"So what's up?" Sam asks her as they stand at her locker

"Nothing I was just waiting for you." Rose replies while leaning against someone else's locker

"Aw how sweet." Sam says as she starts to do her combination

"Yeah whatever, anyways can you hang out after school?" Rose asks her

"Yes I can but I have to be home at six for dinner people are coming over. But the bright side of this is you're invited." Sam says as she gets her locker open and puts her stuff inside and grabs what she needs

"I am Really?" Rose asks very excitedly

"Yes really Silly. Now let's go or else we will be late to class and Miss. Miller will be pissed." Sam says as she shuts her locker and starts walking with Rose

"Yeah you're right." Rose says as they both start walking to their first period class

So both of them head off to first period, They get there just before the final bell rang, Which was really lucky for them because if they were late one more time Miss. Miller would give them detention for a month. While the teacher is talking they aren't paying attention at all instead they are passing notes back and forth about nonsense stuff. Pretty soon the bell rings and they head out of the class room. That was the only class they had together in the morning they had Haley's class 5th period together. So until lunch and then they were by them self's. Second period went by really slow for Sam so did third but lucky the bell finally rang and it was lunch time. Sam heads to the lunch rooms and buys her lunch then heads out to their normal table and she see Rose is already there. Sam sits down and they start talking.

"Rose how was 2nd and 3rd period for you?" Sam Asks Rose

"Boring as hell…No one to talk to. How about you?" Rose says and asks Sam

" Same pretty much…all I could hear when my teachers where talking was Blah Blah Blah." Sam says as she starts to eat and drink her food and drink

"Oh my gosh same with me. So what are you having for lunch today?" Rose says then asks Sam as she too starts eating her meal

"Pizza, chips, and Sprite zero. What are you having?" Sam tells her then asks her the same question

"Sam you have like the same lunch every day how the hell do you stay so skinny? I'm having a salad." Rose asks and says

"Rose what the hell are you talking about…I'm nowhere as skinny as you are." Sam states with a look of disgust on her face

"Whatever you say Sam." Rose says as she finishes up her lunch

The girl continued talking for a while about a lot of different things. When Sam looked at her watch and realized that the bell was going to ring in like 5 minutes she told her best friend that she had to pee really badly but she would see her in Haley's class. Rose said bye to Sam and she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. As Sam was walking away Rose had realized something every time after Sam ate a meal she would always say she had to pee. Rose was concerned about this but she thought to herself that her friend would never do that and if she did she would have told Rose about it. Meanwhile Sam is now in the bathroom making sure no one is in there, she goes into one of the stalls and flushes the toilet then shoves her finger down her throat until she throws up she keeps doing this until nothing else comes up. Sam then goes out of the stall and washes her hands and put a mint in her mouth then heads off to 4th period. Sam just spaced out during 4th period and hadn't heard a word the teacher had said the next thing she knew the bell rang and she thought finally last period of the day and its Haley and Rose is in that class as well.

Sam walks over to her locker to get her journal for Haley's class as always Rose is standing there waiting for her so they could walk into class together. They walked into class as soon as the late bell rang, so Haley had to wait for the two to take their seats then she started talking. Today some of the students had to read their reports they handed in yesterday. She said if you get it handed back to you, you are going to read it today. Thankfully Sam was not one of those people but Rose was. Everyone had read their reports except Rose. She gets in front of the class and starts reading it. Sam could not hear a damn word that Rose was saying she was so focused on how sexy and beautiful she looked in her outfit. As Sam was staring she was thinking god what the hell are you doing Sam? She's your best friend plus you don't even like girls snap out of it. But on the other hand Sam was also starting to think maybe she was gay because when her friend touched her she got goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach. While Sam was staring and thinking she didn't even notice Haley look at her to try and figure out what Sam was looking at. Pretty soon Haley realized Sam was staring at Rose and she could see it in Sam's eyes that she really liked her. Rose finished and walked back to her seat that was right next Sam. Haley still looking at Sam saw Rose touch Sam's hand and noticed how Sam reacted to the touch. It was the way Haley first did with Nathan. Haley returned her attention back to the class and reminded them there essays were due tomorrow and asked to see Sam after class. Pretty soon the bell rang and everyone was headed out the door. Rose and Sam were right by the door when Rose started to speak.

"I'll meet you at your locker when you're done talking to Haley." Rose says as she hugs Sam

"Okay Hottie." Sam says as she also hugs Rose. Haley couldn't help notice the flirting that was going on

"Whatever skinny." Rose says as she walks out the door and doesn't notice Sam flinch but Haley does and puts that on the back burner for later

"Aunt Haley what's up? Why did you want to talk to me?" Sam asks as she sits on top of one of the desks in front of Haley's desk

"I just wanted to ask you a question about something I noticed when Rose was reading her report." Haley states as she too sits on top of her desk

"Oh." Sam says as she looks very uncomfortable with this subject, but Haley is going to ask anyways

"When she was reading her report I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at her and were lost in thought, and then after she was done she walked over to her seat next to you and touched your hand and I noticed your reaction to her touch." Haley starts explaining

"Aunt Haley what the hell is your question or point? I only have so much time to hang out before dinner." Sam says frustrated

"Do you like Rose as in more than a friend?" Haley asks her

"What the fuck Aunt Haley? Why the fuck would you ask me a question like this? I am not into my best friend god." Sam says as she jumps off the desk and starts walking back and fourth

"SAMANTHA watch your mouth. I was just asking calm down there's no need to get upset." Haley says as she to gets off her desk and walks over to Sam but she takes a couple steps back

"Whatever may I go now?" Sam asks as she is pretty much at the door already

"Yes you may go. I'll see you at six for dinner at your house." Haley says

"Yeah whatever see you then" Sam says with an attitude as she walks out the door

Sam walks out of Haley's classroom pissed off at her. As Sam was walking to her locker to meet Rose to go hang out before they head to her house for dinner she had so many things running through her head about the question Haley asked her. _Why would she ask me this? God how dare she ask me such a stupid question. I can't like my best friend I can't. But do I? Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around her and get goose bumps when she touches me? Could I really be falling for my best friend?_ Soon enough Sam got to her locker and got everything she need and her and Rose headed out of the school. And Rose asked her what Haley wanted.

"So what did Haley want?" Rose asks as they are walking out of the school

"It was stupid, nothing important" Sam says as they continue to walk to the river court

They walked to the river court and picked up the basketball they hid there and started play a one on one game. When they got there it was 3:45. They were playing basketball for an hour when Rose looked at her watch and saw that it said it was 4:45. Rose wanted to go to her house before she went over to Sam's and look up a couple of things online about her suspicion on Sam having an eating disorder

"Hey Sam. I want to go back to my house and change into nicer cloths before I go over to your house and have dinner. Is it okay if we leave and I just meet you at your house at 5:45?" Rose asks Sam as she picks up the basketball and puts it way

"Of course that's fine with me…see you then sexy." Sam says as she hugs Rose then grabs her stuff

"Okay Hottie." Rose says as she too hugs Sam and then grabs her stuff and they both start walking opposite directions to their houses

It takes Sam 5 minutes to get to her house once there Sam walks in the door and see's that Peyton is already inside with her new girlfriend. Sam couldn't help but stare at her she was hot as hell Sam thought. She was Blonde and had blue eyes about 5'8 and was skinny. Sam was thinking that she was such a lucky bitch for being so skinny and wishing she was that skinny herself. She didn't even notice that Peyton and Brooke were now staring at Sam. Then Peyton starts to talk.

"Hey Sam hasn't anyone ever taught you it's not polite to stare?" Peyton says as she walks over to Sam and gives her a hug

"Wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anything." Sam says as she hugs Peyton back

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Anyways this is my girlfriend Summer. Summer this is the wonderful Sam I keep telling you about." Peyton says and introduces the two to each other

"Hey it's nice to meet you Summer" Sam says

"Hey nice to meet you too Sam, I have heard so many great things about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Summer says as she goes over and gives Sam a hug

"Thanks well I'll be in my room until dinner." Sam says as she starts walking to her room

"Sam I thought you were going to invite Rose over?" Brooke asks

"I did and she is coming but she wanted to go home and change before she came over here." Sam says as she head to her room

"umm Okay well don't forget dinners at 6" Brooke says to her retreating daughter

"I won't besides Rose will be here at 5:45 so I'll be out then." Sam says over her shoulder then walks into her room and shuts the door

Once Sam is in her room she lays on her bed with yet another million thoughts going through her head. _God Summer is so hot, Peyton Looked hot tonight too. God what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? It seems like this is consuming my life along with some other things_. While Sam is in her room thinking Peyton, Summer and Brooke were in the living room talking.

"Can I ask you a question about Sam you guys?" Summer asks as she sits down on the couch

"Of course you can sweetie." Peyton says as she sits down next to Summer

"Always you don't even have to ask." Brooke says as she sits down next to Peyton

"This might sound weird especially since I just meet her and you Brooke but is Sam into girls?" Summer asks as she looks at both Peyton and Brooke

"Not that I know of, do you know Brooke?" Peyton asks her

No I don't know, but she would tell me if she was I told her she could come to me with anything. Anyways why would you ask that Summer?" Brooke says and asks

"Oh just because when she walked in the door and saw me and Peyton she couldn't stop looking me up and down, she was also staring at Peyton. And when Peyton made her comment she stuttered her answer and blushed." Summer explains

"I honestly don't know. But I noticed that too. She's also been staring at her best friend in a sexual way lately too. What's funny though is that all three of you guys are blonde. Maybe she just likes blondes." Brooke states

"Funny Brooke." Peyton says

The three of them continue talking and Brooke gets to know Summer a little better. They talk about their work and anything else they can think of while waiting for everyone to show up.

Meanwhile at Rose's house she changed out of her mini skirt and now is in skinny jeans but kept on her tight top that she had on. Now she is sitting at her desk on her laptop looking up warning signs and symptoms of bulimia. She clicked on a website and read through all of them which were:

**Binge eating signs and symptoms**

**Lack of control over eating** – Inability to stop eating. Eating until the point of physical discomfort and pain.

**Secrecy surrounding eating** – Going to the kitchen after everyone else has gone to bed. Going out alone on unexpected food runs. Wanting to eat in privacy.

**Eating unusually large amounts of food **with no obvious change in weight.

**Disappearance of food,** numerous empty wrappers or food containers in the garbage, or hidden stashes of junk food.

**Alternating between overeating and fasting** – Rarely eats normal meals. It's all-or-nothing when it comes to food.

**Purging signs and symptoms**

**Going to the bathroom after meals** – Frequently disappears after meals or takes a trip to the bathroom to throw up. May run the water to disguise sounds of vomiting.

**Using laxatives, diuretics, or enemas **after eating. May also take diet pills to curb appetite or use the sauna to "sweat out" water weight.

**Smell of vomit** – The bathroom or the person may smell like vomit. They may try to cover up the smell with mouthwash, perfume, air freshener, gum, or mints.

**Excessive exercising** – Works out strenuously, especially after eating. Typical activities include high-intensity calorie burners such as running or aerobics.

**Physical signs and symptoms of bulimia**

**Calluses or scars on the knuckles or hands** from sticking fingers down the throat to induce vomiting.

**Puffy "chipmunk" cheeks** caused by repeated vomiting.

**Discolored teeth** from exposure to stomach acid when throwing up. May look yellow, ragged, or clear.

**Not underweight** – Men and women with bulimia are usually normal weight or slightly overweight. Being underweight while purging might indicate a purging type of anorexia.

**Frequent fluctuations in weight** – Weight may fluctuate by 10 pounds or more due to alternating episodes of bingeing and purging.

Rose couldn't believe how many of the warning signs actually applied to Sam. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet she wanted to make sure it was true before she worried anyone. So she printed out the warning signs and symptoms and decide to put the paper in her backpack and at dinner tonight she was going to watch Sam closely and see exactly how she acts and if she goes to the bathroom right after. Rose closes her laptop and heads over to Sam's house for dinner.

Meanwhile at Sam's house the Scott's had just arrived but they were early it was only 5:30. Brooke goes and opens the door and standing there is Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. They all walk into the house Jamie immediately goes into Sam's room and jumps onto her bed.

"Sammy!" Jamie says as he jumps on her bed and sits down next to her

"Hey Jimmy Jam how are you?" Sam asks him

"I'm good and happy to see you it's been way to long. How are you?" Jamie says and asks

"Jamie I saw you two days ago, I'm good just been real busy with school and everything. " Sam says

"oh that sucks." Jamie says

"Yeah…It's all your mom's fault she gives out to much homework." Sam says with a smile on her face

"Mama Sam says you give her way to much homework and that it's your fault she's always busy with it." Jamie yells and everyone in the other room starts to laugh and Haley gets up and walks into Sam's room

"Is that so Sam?" Haley asks her as she raises an eye brow

"Of course not Aunt Haley, I would never say anything like that." Sam says very sweetly

"Okay enough with the sarcasm missy" Haley says

"I was only kidding when I said that to Jamie jeez." Sam says as she sighs

"Okay you better have been joking." Haley says then walks out of her room and shuts the door and goes back to the adults

Haley walks out of Sam's room and back in the living room where all the other adults are. The doorbell rings but Sam doesn't hear it because of the music that she and Jamie are listening to in her room. Brooke opens the door and standing there was Lucas and Rose. They walked in and everyone said hi to them. Haley looks at Rose and see's that she changed into something that isn't so revealing of skin, she's now in skinny jeans but still had her tight ass shirt on.

"So Rose I see that you didn't want to come over here in the outfit you had on at school today." Haley says with a raised eye brow

"I just didn't want everyone staring at me and realizing how sexy I am." Rose states as she gives out her flirty smile

"Rose please stop flirting haven't you learned that doesn't work on me. Maybe you should go flirt with your best friend." Haley says

"Okay I'll go do that Bye. " Rose says as she walks off and into Sam's room

When Rose gets into Sam's room she sits on the bed next to Sam and Jamie. They sit there listening to Jamie talk about his day while they have background music. Meanwhile in the living room the adults are talking.

"Haley why did you just tell Rose to go flirt with my daughter? We all know she's a lesbian." Brooke asks Haley

"Because I have a feeling your daughter likes her more than just a friend, but is too ashamed to admit it." Haley says

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Brooke remember how she was staring at me and Summer earlier? I also think she might like girls but doesn't know how to handle it." Peyton says

"Same here and I just met the girl." Summer says

"Okay you guys are right I can see it too." Brooke says

"Do you want me to talk to her this weekend and see if I can get anything out? She might want to talk to someone who knows what she's going through." Peyton offers

"That sounds great Peyton. Thank you." Brooke says

"No problem, I'm glad I can help" Peyton says right as the oven beeps

The oven beeps telling everyone that dinner is ready. Brooke goes and gets the dinner out of the oven, while Haley sets the table, and Peyton goes and gets the kids, and the others sit down at the table. Peyton walks to Sam's room then knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hey guys dinners ready so why don't you come on out so we can eat." Peyton tells the three of them

"Okay I'm coming" Rose says as she gets off the bed waits for Sam and Jamie then heads out the door

"Okay I'm coming to Aunt Peyton" Jamie says as he gets off the bed and waits by Rose for Sam

"Okay I just have to turn off the music and I'll be right there" Sam says as she gets up and turns of the music then the three of them heads out the door

All three of the kids came walking out of Sam's room and sit down at the table. The seating order at the table was the following: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Summer, Lucas, Brooke, Sam, Rose, Jamie. Once they were all seated Brooke gets up and goes and gets the dinner and brings it to the table and then asks everyone what they wanted to drink.

"Beer if you have it please" Nathan says

"Of course I do. " Brooke says

"Wine please" Haley says

"Wine for me too please" Peyton says

"Wine for me as well please" Summer says

"Beer please pretty girl" Lucas says

"Soda please Aunt Brooke" Jamie says as he smile at her

"Jamie what have I told you about drinking soda?" Haley asks him

"Only on special occasions, but Mamma this is a special occasion the whole families together." Jamie says as he gives his best puppy dog face

"Okay fine I guess he's having soda Brooke." Haley says as she gives in

"He's so cute." Brooke says

"Diet soda but if I drank all of them water please mom" Sam says

"You drank the last one last night sweetie sorry." Brooke says

"Its okay waters better for me anyways" Sam says

"I'll have soda please Brooke" Rose says

"Okay coming right up." Brooke says as she gets up and head to the kitchen

"Let me help you get the drinks Brooke" Peyton says as she gets up and follows Brooke into the kitchen

Peyton and Brooke head into the kitchen to get the drinks for everyone. While the others started putting the food on their plates. While getting the drinks Peyton and Brooke were talking.

"Brooke since when does Sam drink water?" Peyton asks her as she grabs the kids sodas

"She's always drank water but she has started drinking more water two months ago why" Brooke says and asks while she pours the wine

"Well I was just noticing that usually if there's no diet soda she will go without a drink. But lately when I'm around she's always drinking water." Peyton says as she grabs the two beers out of the fridge

"Yeah I know sometimes I think she drinks too much of it, but its healthy so I don't mind." Brooke says as she pours Sam a glass of nice ice water

It takes Brooke and Peyton two trips to get all the drinks out to the table and to the right person. Once all the drinks were handed out and everyone had food on their plates and was eating they started talking. Even though Rose was engaged in the conversation she was also paying close attention to everything Sam was doing. She noticed that Sam was pushing the food around her plate and cutting it up into tiny pieces she would also drink water after every bite she took. Those were three of the warning signs that she had found on the internet for anorexia because she looked that up too. She was very concerned. Meanwhile everyone was into the conversation they were having.

"So Peyton how did you and Summer meet?" Nathan asks her as he takes a bite of his food

"Well I was at this club and I was sitting at the bar drinking and she came over and sat down next to me and we started talking then dancing and now here we are." Peyton explains as she takes a bite of her food too

"How cute." Both Haley and Brooke say at the same time

"Was the name of the club Every Girls Dream?" Rose asks with a mouth full of food

" Don't talk with food in your mouth Rose it's rude and umm yes but how the heck would you know that it's an hour away." Peyton tells her and asks

"Sorry, anyways I have my ways, besides it's a really nice club." Rose says as she takes a sip of her soda

"How would you know you can't go in unless you're 18 or older?" Summer says as she takes a sip of her wine

"Umm see my sister the one in collage well her best friend lives by the club and she's been inside and told me it was really nice." Rose says not convincing the adult though

"Sure Rose." Haley says as she takes a bite of her food

"It's true." Rose says trying to convince them

"Sam what's wrong? You've hardly eaten anything." Brooke says concerned

"Nothing's wrong I'm eating just not as fast as everyone else but I'm eating see." Sam says as she shoves a bunch of food in her mouth and chews and swallows then drinks some water

"Sam there's no need to get smart." Haley says sternly

"Well there was no reason for you to ask me that stupid ass question today after school but that didn't stop you did it?" Sam says getting very frustrated

"Sam calm down." Peyton says as she takes another bite of food

"I am calm." Sam says as she takes a small bite of her food then drinks water

"Sweetie I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just wondering if something was bothering you." Brooke says as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder and gives it a squeeze

"I know sorry I snapped I'm just really tired. Sorry Aunt Haley sorry Aunt Peyton." Sam apologizes

"It's okay." Haley and Peyton say at the same time

Sam had half of her food left on her plate but she had run out of water so she got up and refilled her glass. This didn't go unnoticed by a lot of people including: Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Rose. Once she had more water in her glass she sat back down and began to eat and drink again. She was quickly shoving the food in her mouth now and drinking the water she couldn't seem to stop eating. Once she finished what was on her plate she got more and ate it quickly too but she had to get up once more and get more water. At this point she was so focused on the food she had no idea pretty much everyone was watching her eat. Once Sam was done she asked if she could leave the table.

"May I please be excused mom?" Sam ask

"Of course sweetie put you plate in the skin please" Brooke says as Sam gets up and puts her plate in the skin then goes to her room and shuts the door

"Hey Jamie why don't you go in the living room and watch some T.V. I'll be there in a minute okay?" Haley tells her son

"Okay mom" Jamie says as he gets up puts his plate in the skin too then goes in the living room and turns the T.V. on to some cartoons

"Did anyone besides me notice how one minute Sam was eating real slow then the next she couldn't stop eating?" Peyton asks everyone

"Nope I noticed that too" Haley says

"Me too" Brooke says

"Same" Summer says

"Nope I noticed that too" Nathan says

"I noticed the same exact thing" Lucas says

"Rose do you know something that we don't know? You were paying very close attention to Sam tonight." Brooke asks Rose

"Nope. Well I'm done so I think I'll go hang out with Sam if that's okay." Rose says

"Of course you can Rose" Brooke says

"Okay thanks" Rose says as she gets up and puts her plate in the kitchen then heads to Sam's room

Rose walks to Sam's room and opens the door and notices that her bathroom door is shut she tries to open it but it's locked. She can hear water running. At that moment she realized she was right at lunch today when she thought Sam was Bulimic. She decided not to confront Sam on it but to tell Haley but not exactly tell Haley. Within five minutes Sam comes out of her bathroom and sees Rose laying on on her bed. Sam goes over to her bed and lies down next to Rose and puts her head on her chest. Rose notices this but doesn't care she's liked Sam since the first day they met but didn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Rose noticed that Sam's arm was now around her waist and Sam was sound asleep. Rose couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so beautiful. Pretty soon Rose was asleep too. Back in the living room everyone was sitting down on the couch and chairs talking and watching T.V.

"Hales I was wondering about something at dinner Sam said that you didn't have a reason to ask her a question but you did anyways. Do you mind telling us what that question was?" Brooke asks her

"No. First of all I'll tell you what happened to make me ask her this question. Rose was in front of the class reading her report and I looked over at Sam and she was just staring at Rose and she didn't move her eyes once until Rose was done then Rose was walking back to her seat which is right next to Sam's and Rose touched her and when Rose touched Sam's hand I could see her jump a little and see her get that feeling you get when someone you really like touches you. So after everyone left including Rose I told her what I saw and asked her if she liked Rose and she freaked." Haley explains

"Nice going Haley. We kind of noticed that she might like girls she came home and just stared and Summer and I. So Brooke and I thought that this weekend I should take Sam out and talk with her and see if I can figure anything out since I know what she might be going through." Peyton says to Haley

"Okay good. Well its only 7:30 and a school night for Jamie so I think it's time for us to go. Do you want us to drop Rose off at her house for you Brooke" Haley asks

" Sure that would be great thanks let me just go get Rose' Brooke says as she gets up and heads to Sam's room

Brooke walks over to Sam's room and opens the door and looks in and see Sam's head on Rose's chest and her arm around her waist. She thought it was so cute she called Peyton, Summer, and Haley into see the scene. All the girls thought it was so cute and obvious that both girls liked each other. After the adults see the girls laying there Haley, Summer and Peyton leave to let Brooke wake Rose up. Brooke walks into her daughter's room and walks over to the side of the bed that Rose is on. Brooke whispers her name into her ear and then gently shakes her. Rose wakes up confused. She looks at the position her and Sam were in she had her legs in between Sam's while Sam's head was on her chest while her arm was across her body.

"This isn't what it looks like I promise." Rose whispers as she just lays there content

"Calm down hun I know you like her I've known since the first day I met you." Brooke whispers

"Crap does that mean everyone knows? Like Peyton and Haley?" Rose whispers

"Probably but don't worry we won't tell her. Any way's Haley is going to take you home. " Brooke whispers

"Okay. " Rose says as she tries to get up

Rose Try's to get untangled from Sam without waking her up but there was no such luck. Sam was half awake half asleep when Rose was finally able to get off the bed." Hey come back here baby you're comfy" Sam said this while trying to reach for Rose. Brooke and Rose just laughed at that comment and how cute she sounded and looked. They walk out of Sam's bedroom and head for the door. Everyone else is right by the door waiting to go. They all say good bye and head out the door. Once everyone was gone Brooke washes the dishes and cleans up and then goes to bed.

**A/N: Well that is the end of the new revised chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and are still interested in this story. I have like 13 chapters done and just have to revise them so they should be up quickly but please be patient. If you have any ideas or suggestions I am always open to them so feel free to tell me them in your reviews or pm me anytime.**


End file.
